


This isnt my body Pouf. This isnt me.

by wolflegend (orphan_account)



Series: Trans Meruem Chronicles [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Meruem, in which meruem is basically me, this is based off of my dysphoria so yhea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wolflegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meruem has dysphoria issues and Shaiapouf reassures him (this is a wip)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This isnt my body Pouf. This isnt me.

Meruem let out a shaky breath. He shouldnt've taken such a long shower, he just shouldnt have done it. This was one of his worst ideas in a while. Everytime he looked at his chest, it just got worse and worse. Why couldn't his parents let him get a binder? Why did he heve to be cursed like this? The dysphoria wore on him daily and was slowly giving him physical pain. His back and neck hurt, his head hurt, everything just hurt. He felt lightheaded, as if he was dissociating but it was worse than usual. He was numb but his body screamed with pain, screeched even. He couldn't handle it anymore he just couldn't, the pain of seeing himself like this was just too much. He rummaged under the sink, looking for something, anythimg to help compress his breasts.


End file.
